Trump (surname)
The Trump surname originated in central and southern Germany. There are various families. German surname Bahlow (1982) derives the German surname Trump from a Bavarian word for "drum" (Middle High German trumpe).Bahlow: Deutsches Namenslexikon (1982). MHG trumpe, trumbe, trume could mean either "trumpet" or "drum". Lexer, '' Mittelhochdeutsches Handwörterbuch'' (1872-1878) records variants in d-'' (''drumme, drume, drumpe) under the meaning "drum", Trump is a contemporary German surname (comparatively rare, with 382 phone book entries as of 2016), with concentrations in the Cologne area, the Bad Dürkheim district (includes Kallstadt), Gifhorn district and the Schwäbisch Hall/Ansbach region.verwandt.de Donald Trump's family Donald Trump is the grandson of Friedrich Trump (later named Frederick) from Kallstadt, Germany. The German Verein für Computergenealogie traces the ancestry of Friedrich Trump to Johann Paul Trump (1727-1792) in Bobenheim am Berg in the German Palatinate.Verein für Computergenealogie: Vorfahren von Friederich "Fritz" Trump. From there, Johannes Trump (1789-1835) moved to the nearby village of Kallstadt. His son Johannes Christian Trump (1829-1877) married Katharina Kober from Wachenheim, and their last child, Friedrich, emigrated to New York in 1885. * Frederick Trump (1869–1918), German-born American businessman, father of Fred and John Trump * Elizabeth Christ Trump (1880–1966), German-born American real estate developer, wife and later widow of Frederick Trump, mother of Fred and John Trump and founder of The Trump Organization ** Fred Trump (1905–1999), American real estate developer, son of Frederick and Elizabeth Trump, father of Donald Trump ** Mary Anne MacLeod Trump (1912-2000), Scottish-born wife of Fred Trump *** Maryanne Trump Barry (born 1937), Senior Judge of the United States Third Circuit Court of Appeals, daughter of Fred Trump and sister of Donald Trump. *** Donald Trump (born 1946), 45th President of the United States, American business magnate, investor, author, television personality, and politician, son of Fred Trump *** Ivana Trump (born 1949), Czech athlete and model, ex-wife of Donald Trump **** Donald Trump Jr. (born 1977), American businessman, son of Donald and Ivana Trump **** Ivanka Trump (born 1981), American businesswoman, author and former model, daughter of Donald and Ivana Trump **** Eric Trump (born 1984), American businessman and philanthropist, son of Donald and Ivana Trump *** Marla Maples (born 1963), actress and television personality, ex-wife of Donald Trump **** Tiffany Trump (born 1993), heiress, singer, internet celebrity, and model, daughter of Donald and Marla Trump *** Melania Trump (born 1970), Slovenian-born model and businesswoman, wife of Donald Trump and First Lady of the United States **** Barron Trump (born 2006) ** John G. Trump (1907–1985), American high-voltage engineer and physicist, son of Frederick and Elizabeth Trump, uncle of Donald Trump Earlier version on this page ;Johann Paul Trump (1727-1792) and Maria Elisabetha Setzer (-) Christian Johannes Trump (1829-1877) and Katherina Kober (1836-1922) lived in Pfalz, Germany in the 1700s. Their great grandson (Friederich Trump (1869-1918)) immigrated to the United States. Johann Paul and Maria Elisabetha are the 3rd great grandparents of billionaire President Donald John Trump (1946). :1. Johann Paul Trump (1727-1792) :+ m. Maria Elisabetha Setzer (-) :-----2. Johannes Trump (1788-1835) :-----+ m. Maria Susanna Bechtloff (1804-1861) :----------3. Christian Johannes Trump (1829-1877) :----------+ m. Katherina Kober (1836-1922) :---------------4. Friederich Trump (1869-1918) :---------------+ m. Elizabeth Christ (1880-1966) :--------------------5. Elizabeth Trump (1904-1961) :--------------------5. Frederick Christ Trump (1905-1999) :--------------------+ m. Mary MacLeod (1912-2000) :-------------------------6. MaryAnne Trump (1937) :-------------------------6. Frederick Christ Trump, Jr. (1938-1981) :-------------------------6. Elizabeth Trump (1942) :-------------------------6. Donald John Trump (1946) :-------------------------+ m1. Ivana Zelničkova (1949) :------------------------------7. Donald John Trump, Jr. (1977) :------------------------------7. Ivanka Marie Trump (1981) :------------------------------7. Eric Trump (1984) :-------------------------+ m2. Marla Maples (1963) :------------------------------7. Tiffany Trump (1993) :-------------------------+ m3. Melania Knauss (1970) :------------------------------7. Barron William Trump (2006) :-------------------------6. Robert Trump (1948) :--------------------5. John George Trump (1907-1985) Other * Charles S. Trump (born 1960), West Virginia State Senator * Georg Trump (1896–1985), German graphic, typeface, and postage stamp designer * Harvey Trump (born 1968), English cricketer * Judd Trump (born 1989), English snooker player * Walter Trump, German mathematician * William Trump (1923–2009), USCG hero and namesake of the USCGC William Trump * David H. Trump (1931-2016), British archaeologist known for his work in the area of Maltese prehistory Pseudonyms * Kelly Trump (born August 27, 1970 as Nicole Heyka), German pornographic actress Hans Trump (16th century) Hans Trump is one of the earliest members of the Trump family. He was born in the early 1500s. :1. Hans Trump :+m. Katharina :-----2. Hans Trump (1559-) :-----+ m. Apollina Dieterich :----------3. Hans Trump (1584-1637) :-----2. Margreth Trump (1565-) :-----2. Anna Trump (1568-) Kilian Trump Kilian is likely a brother of the above Hans Trump. :1. Kilian Trump :+ m. Elizabeth :-----Heua Trump (1555-) Hans Drumpf (17th century) Hans Drumpf was a lawyer who went to the small village of Kallstadt in 1608. He lived there during the Thirty Years' War, when the village of Jallstadt was burned five times. About forty percent of the villagers were killed. Drumpf's family survived to have descendants. One of them was a winegrower named John Philip Trump. Another descendant was Richard Bechtloff Trump, who was shot dead in the street by French soldiers during Napoleon's occupation of the area. The Trump family's wine products were continuously taken by the French. Donald Trump's family were winegrowers from this village, and likely descendants of Hans Drumpf. Andreas Trump (c1660-aft1731) and Margarethe Pfaff (c1665-aft1731) Andreas Trump (c1660-aft1731) and Margarethe Pfaff (c1665-aft1731) lived in Wurttemberg, Germany in the 1600s and 1700s. :1. Andreas Trump (c1660-aft1731) :+ m. Margarethe Pfaff (c1665-aft1731) :-----2. Markus Trump (1694-1768) :-----+ m. Anna Marie Braeuninger (1705-1765) :----------3. Marie Elisabeth Trump (1732-1750) :----------3. Georg Michael Trump (1734-1811) :----------+ m1. Anna Marie Fischer (1731-1772) :---------------4. Anna Maria Trump (1762-1768) :---------------4. Marie Katherine Trump (1764-1768) :---------------4. Georg Michael Trump (1767-1767) :---------------4. Marie Katherine Trump (1769-) :--------------------5. Marie Katherine Trump (1793-1793) :----------+ m2. Marie Katharine Hainold (1731-1780) :---------------4. Johann Georg Andreas Trump (1773-) :---------------4. Johann Georg Trump (1774-) :---------------+ m. Christine Barbara Bauer (-) :---------------4. Juliane Margarethe Trump (1776-1778) :---------------4. Juliane Margarethe Trump (1780-1780) :----------+ m3. Maria Barbara Proeger (1754-1810) :---------------4. Johann Andreas Trump (1781-1833) :---------------+ m. Rosine Katharine Gehring (1789-1842) :--------------------5. Anna Barbara Trump (1808-1831) :--------------------+ m. Johann Jacob Veit (1801-1883) :-------------------------6 Johann Leonhard Veit (1831-) :-------------------------+ m. Maria Margaretha Heigold (-) :--------------------5. Johann Georg Trump (1809-1835) :--------------------5. Johann Michael Trump (1811-1841) :--------------------5. Andreas Friedrich Trump (1814-1835) :--------------------5. Marie Katherine Trump (1816-1846) :--------------------5. Christine Rosine Trump (1819-1826) :--------------------5. Johann Heinrich Trump (1821-1850) :--------------------+ m. Anna Katherine Roessler (1818-) :--------------------5. Christine Rosine Trump (1824-1824) :--------------------5. Johann Andreas Trump (1828-1828) :---------------4. Marie Rosine Trump (1783-1784) :---------------4. Marie Barbara Trump (1785-) :---------------+ m. Johann Friedrich Gehring (c1780-) :----------3. Ursula Barbara Trump (1737-1737) :----------3. Johann Georg Trump (1738-1766) :----------3. Ursula Barbara Trump (1740-1740) :----------3. Anna Ursula Trump (1741-1742) :----------3. Marie Katherine Trump (1743-1755) :----------3. Andreas Trump (1747-aft1830) :----------+ m1. Anna Regina Hainold (1745-1772) :---------------4. Maria Magdalena Trump (1767-) :---------------4. Anna Sophia Trump (1769-1769) :---------------4. Maria Catharina Trump (1769-1769) :---------------4. Georg Michael Trump (1770-1818) :---------------+ m. Anna Maria Gehring (1770-1825) :--------------------5. Johann Georg Trump (1796-1796) :--------------------5. Georg Michael Trump (1796-1796) :--------------------5. Anna Maria Trump (1797-1797) :--------------------5. Maria Magdalena Trump (1798-1798) :--------------------5. Maria Katharina Trump (1799-1822) :--------------------5. Anna Maria Trump (1803-1803) :--------------------5. Maria Magdalena Trump (1804-) :-------------------------6. Maria Magdalena Trump (1822-) :--------------------5. Anna Maria Trump (1807-) :--------------------5. Maria Regina Trump (1809-1818) :----------+ m2. Marie Katharine Schumm (1751-1786) :---------------4. Johann Georg Trump (1773-) :---------------4. Marie Regine Trump (1778-1781) Georg Michael Trump (c1688-) and Barbara Unknown (c1688-) Georg and Barbara were from Schwarzenberg, Germany and they lived in Bayern, Germany. :1. Georg Michael Trump (c1688-) :+ m. Barbara Unknown (c1688-) :-----2. Georg Michael Trump (c1713-1761) :-----+ m. Margartha Lentz (1713-1783) :----------3. Anna Magdelena Trump (1747-1813) :----------+ m. Johann Michael Kistner (c1735-1801) Johann Jakob Trump and Sophia Maria (18th century) Johann Jakob Trump's children were baptized in Kallstadt. :1. Johann Jakob Trump :+ m. Sophia Maria :-----2. Johann Lorenz Trump (1731-) :-----2. Johann Jakob Trump (1733-) :-----2. Johann Georg Trump (1740-) Johann Georg Trump (1751-1831) and Anna Margareta Hofman (c1755-aft1784) Johann Georg Trump (1751-1831) and Anna Margareta Hofman (c1755-aft1784) lived in Bayern, Germany in the 1700s. Their known descendants lived in Wurttemberg in the late 1800s, and immigrated to the United States, to the western New York area. Michael Trump (1812-1876) and Agnes Yeakel Kriebel (1814-1867) Lived in Pennsylvania in the 1800s. Michael's parents are unknown. :1. Michael Trump (1812-1876) :+ m. Agnes Yeakel Kriebel (1814-1867) :-----2. Daniel Kriebel Trump (1837-) :-----+ m1. Mary Ann Nonnemacher (1837-) :----------3. Ella Trump (1859-) :----------3. John B. Trump (1862-) :----------3. Edwin Charles Trump (1863-) :----------3. Thomas Aaron Trump (1865-) :-----+ m2. Rosa E. Heiberger (1857-) :----------3. Raymond Trump (-) :----------3. Eugene J. Trump (c1880-) :-----2. Lydia Kriebel Trump (1840-) :-----2. Isaac K. Trump (1843-) :-----+ m. Anna Maria Christman (1844-) :----------3. Elmer Ellsworth Trump (1869-1949) :----------+ m. Lillie Mae Learn (1870-1946) :---------------4. Pearl Trump (1899-) :---------------4. Harold A. Trump (1903-?) :---------------+ m. Doris Margurite Stafford (1905-?) :-----2. Maria Kriebel Trump (1848-) :-----2. Elizabeth Kriebel Trump (1851-) :-----2. Rebecca Kriebel Trump (1854-) References *Hanks, Patrick (2003), "Trump", in Dictionary of American Family Names, Oxford, New York: Oxford University Press Category:German-language surnames Category:Occupational surnames Category:Families of Germany